Batas
by Fey Isla
Summary: Hinata ingin berterima kasih pada Gaara. GaaHina. M for swearing, provanity and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Masashi Kishimoto who has all!  
Batas © Dardanella  
**__Rate M for swearing, profanity, and violence_

* * *

.

.

Gaara menyukai merah.

Warna yang menginterpretasikan keberanian. Cerminan keperkasaan dan hasrat yang bersemayam di kalbu. Kekuatan yang pekat. Seperti darah yang memercik di aspal tempat berpijak.

Dan Gaara membenci cinta.

Namun mengukir aksara cinta di dahi sebagai simbol resolusi dirinya yang baru. _Iblis pecinta diri sendiri._ Berikrar hidup hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia monster buas yang keji.

Rasa yang sama yang menekan geletar-geletar aneh tiap kali berada di kondisi ini. Menuangkan kebencian di satu titik ketika ia mendepak makhluk lemah yang tergolek di bawah kaki. Peduli setan jika susunan rusuk itu remuk diterjang kemurkaannya. Harusnya mereka merasakan lebih dari hantaman punggung kakinya.

Jeritan dan tangis membaur di kesenyapan senja. Di antara kesakitan, ketakutan dan permohonan, ia melirik sengit pada jemari-jemari rapuh yang melilit lengannya. Ditepisnya hingga si pemilik jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Semestinya perempuan itu sadar semua ini terjadi karena ulahnya.

"Ga-gaara! Hentikan kumohon!"

Gaara mengabaikan. Meneruskan tendangan dan bogem mentah pada tubuh-tubuh kaku di bawah. Amis darah yang membuatnya hilang akal. Menyerang lebih brutal. Jeritan kini hanya berasal dari satu suara. _Mezzo-sopran._

"Sudah! Cukup Gaara, _hiks,_ mereka bisa mati!"

Dekapan menghentikan pergerakan Gaara yang menguapkan hawa panas tubuh. Dan insting yang lepas kendali. Deru napasnya cepat di setiap tarikan. Degup jantung yang mengetuk-ngetuk tulang rusuk. Ia beringsut menjauh melepaskan diri. Berjalan dengan getar yang menguasai seluruh tubuh.

_Gadis kecil sialan!_ Teriakan frustrasi meluncur dari kerongkongan seraknya.

Mengusir kawanan burung gereja yang berhamburan terbang. Menyentak gadis di belakang. Isakannya belum mereda, menatap nanar pada raga dua lelaki yang tadi sempat menjarahnya. Ia tersadar, berlari mengejar punggung Gaara yang menjauh.

Lirihannya terdengar telinga Gaara. Tak acuh, ia tetap berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang susah payah mengimbangi langkahnya. _Setidaknya bukan sekarang._ Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengusir perempuan itu.

.

.

San'ya.

Sebuah kawasan di distrik Taito. Berlokasi di sekitar Yoshino-dori, di sebelah selatan persimpangan Namidabashi.

Sebuah identitas yang terlupakan di tengah hiruk-pikuk kemegahan pusat kota. Wilayah pemukiman kumuh dengan kontruksi padat. Tempat bagi buruh kelas bawah berdiam pada masa periode Edo—yang tetap bertahan di tengah pesatnya pembangunan negeri matahari terbit. Mayoritas pemukim sulit mencari pekerjaan, tak banyak dari mereka yang menggangur dan menyesaki bar-bar murah pada malam hari. Dan berakhir pada tindak kriminal yang dipicu ekonomi.

_Sebuah tempat yang tak pantas bagi—, _"Bocah kecil!"

Kerlingan sepasang mata hijau, warnanya benderang serupa batu nefrit di langit poros, melucuti keberanian yang tersisa secuil. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukan di tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat seperti ini, hah?!"

Mata sembabnya diusap. Jawabannya lenyap ditelan sentakan yang menggigit nyali. Ia memilih merunduk.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Gaara berdecih.

Bertemu persimpangan ia berbelok memasuki jalan ketang yang lebarnya sepuluh hasta. Barisan rumah-rumah merayap sepanjang sisi jalan. Jendela yang terbuka langsung menjebluk tertutup rapat. Di balik kaca, gorden-gordennya tersingkap sedikit. Puluhan pasanga mata yang mengintai dari dalam mengiringi langkah berderap dari si empunya. Gadis di belakang mengamati. Melirik sekeliling.

_Musuh jangan di ladang, selisih jangan dicari._ Ungkapan barusan adalah jawaban dari kondisi saat ini. Jangan sekali-sekali kau menantangnya bila tak ingin rugi sendiri. Badannya memang tak sepadat dan segempal kacung para Yakuza tapi melawannya bukan pilihan tepat.

Melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib? Coba saja kaulakukan, pihak keamanan enggan memilih jalan cepat ke akhirat karena berurusan dengannya. Saat ia keluar, ringannya kau akan berakhir di ranjang pesakitan. Atau parah-parah kau sudah harus siap memesan lahan untuk menaruh pusaramu.

Konklusi di atas adalah, jangan pernah berselisih dengannya.

Gadis naas di belakang menoleh pada perempuan tua renta yang mengintip di balik jendela. Nenek itu memberi tatapan iba padanya. Pandangan-pandangan memunculkan asumsi perihal penyebab hingga gadis itu berakhir di tangan pemuda seperti Gaara. Mereka tak tahu pucuk pangkalnya. Dan gadis itu juga tak tahu mengapa. Tapi dorongan aneh menuntunnya untuk tetap mengekor pada Gaara yang baru ia kenal.

Di sebuah gedung berlantai empat si gadis berhenti. Mata menyapu keseluruhan bangunan yang catnya mengelupas. Gaara melirik lewat bahunya sedetik tanpa berhenti melangkah masuk. Ia sudah mulai menaiki undakan tangga saat gadis di belakang menarik napas panjang, ia turut masuk diiringi dentum jantung yang menggebuk sisi dalam rongga dada.

Itikad baik yang ia pikirkan sepekan lalu takkan goyah karena tekanan penyesuaian diri. Dan lagi Gaara tak keberatan dengan kehadirannya. Jika ya, sedari awal lelaki itu pasti sudah mengusirnya.

Di tapakan pertamanya ia tengadah. Mencari-cari kaki-kaki Gaara yang membawa pada lantai yang ke berapakah. Flat Gaara terletak di lantai teratas sebelah kanan dari pucak tangga, dan berada di paling ujung samping beranda yang terbuka pintunya. Hari sudah gelap.

Gadis dangkar berdiri kaku di belakang Gaara yang tengah memasang kunci. Membuka pintu dengan sedikit tenaga karena pintu tersendat. Si gadis membeku menatap punggung berkaus kaus merah bata memasuki ruangan—tanpa menutup pintu.

_Yang kaulakukan adalah masuk ke kandang rakun ganas karena terganggu tidurnya. Olehmu. Ambisi kolosal apa yang terbesit di otak kecilmu? Alibi karena ingin membalas budinya pekan lalu, huh? Kau tak ingat dua pria tadi berakhir seperti apa oleh lelaki itu seorang?_

Iblis di benak menghasutnya untuk lari sebelum pilihan ikut masuk ke dalam ia sesali. Ia masih terbengong bodoh menatap Gaara yang sudah berbalik menghadapnya. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan _duffel bag_ parasut ke samping sofa cokelat yang repas garmen pembungkusnya.

"Hei, bocah kecil! Jika kau tak sudi menginjakkan sepatu mahalmu di flat reyotku sebaiknya segera tutup pintunya!"

Kalimat sarkasme tadi menghapus ragu-ragu dan bayangan iblis yang tengah mengejeknya. Ia sigap melangkah masuk dan susah payah mendorong pintu nyandat yang berderit berisik.

Sampai di dalam ia kembali diam. _Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?_

Tatapan bergulir ke penjuru ruang. Dari _foyer_ sempit depan pintu, tempat Gaara melepaskan sepatu, lantas terhubung dengan ruang tengah serba guna yang bersisian dengan dapur kecil dengan sekat meja _pantry_. Ruang yang terpisah hanya ruang tidur di sebelah kiri. Gadis itu menebak kamar mandi berada di dalam kamar tidur karena bunyi keran terdengar saat Gaara masuk.

Yang menjadi objek pikirannya keluar dengan wajah lembab bertempias titik-titik air dari surai merahnya. Pakaian atasannya raib dilepas. Paras gadis memanas, ia menggulum bibir. Beranggapan dirinya tak berbeda dari hantu. Sepanjang waktu lelaki itu mengabaikannya. Gaara terus menyibukan diri. Membuka jendela dan menyulut rokok membelakanginya.

Ia lelah, ingin tidur.

Bohong! Gaara insomnia dan selalu terjaga sepanjang malam sampai fajar tiba ia baru bisa terbaring beberapa jam sebelum memulai aktivitas seperti biasa. Namun sesuatu dari gadis itu memercik perasaan familiar yang tak pernah lagi ia rasakan. Tatapan bocah lugu yang menyiratkan kemantapan dan ketakutan di saat bersamaan. Kuriositas gadis remaja dan desakan hormon yang belum stabil.

"Kau!" Gaara memanggil tanpa menoleh.

"Kau yang waktu itu. Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"A-aku ingin—"

"Ingin apa?"

Gadis itu tercekat. Mengkeret di pintu masuk yang _handle_-nya ia pegang kuat-kuat di belakang punggung. Gaara menyerat langkah tanpa melepas matanya dari wajah submisif gadis tersebut. Ia mengisap rokok dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya ke samping. Wajah kembali menghadap paras elok yang lesi. Matanya melirik _nametag _yang tersemat di seragam.

"Hinata Hyuuga, huh?" napas panas nikotin menerjang wajah si gadis.

Kontan Hinata menutup seragam bagian dada, merematnya hingga kusut. Salahkan refleks dari tatapan yang mempreteli. Gaara mendengus.

"Langsung saja, apa tujuanmu? Ke kawasan San'ya saat petang, dijarah bandit jalanan, menangis karena mereka kupukuli, dan mengekoriku pulang. Apa maumu?"

Hinata terpekur. Kuku menggali punggung tangan hingga lecet. "Ak-aku hanya ingin—"

"Kau bahkan tidak jera setelah pekan lalu bernasib sama."

Hinata mengangkat wajah. Menantang Gaara dengan matanya yang memercik asa berapi-api. "Aku kemari ingin berterima-kasih padamu. Minggu lalu kau menolongku. A-aku ingin membalas budi." Di ujung kalimat Hinata menurunkan nada suaranya. Mengalihkan pandangan ke udara kosong.

Rokok di pegangan jemari berhenti dimainkan. Batu nefrit berkilat.

"Kau ingin membalas budiku yang minggu lalu? Lantas bagaimana dengan yang barusan, hm?"

Gaara menyorongkan badan. Meniupkan napas ke wajah di depan.

"Dengan apa? Dengan cara apa kau membalasku, hm?"

Tenggorokan Hinata menyempit, "A-aku sudah punya—_ehm,_ apapun kau menyuruhku!"

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tirus, "Sesuatu yang bisa memuaskanku. Apa kau bisa?"

Hinata bergetar dengan mata melebar. Degup jantung berderap kencang di balik seragam musim gugurnya. Tak peduli Gaara mendengar kegugupannya.

_**Bersambung **_

_**A/N : Chapter depan bercerita awal pertemuan dan sambungan scene di atas.  
Terima kasih sudah membaca. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Saya menulis untuk kepuasan sendiri, untuk belajar dan menyalurkan hobi. RnR itu bonus buat saya. Terima kasih atas apresiasinya. Kalau masalah diejek saya sudah terbiasa menerimanya. Aturannya simple, tidak perlu membuka fic saya jika tidak sudi. Saya menerima kritik, saran bahkan flame sekalipun. Saya hargai semua itu tapi terlalu tuli untuk ejekan yang datangnya dari daya pikir tingkat mendasar (anon pula). Saya takkan jatuh karena itu. Semua orang berhak membenci, tapi tolong gunakan kecerdasan dalam bertutur kata. Untuk semua yang sudi membaca, mereview, memasukan cerita ini sebagai favorite/follow list. Saya ucapkan terima kasih lagi. Itu tanda penghargaan buat tulisan saya yang bukan apa-apa ini. Je vous aime tous:)]**_

* * *

_**Batas by Fey Isla  
Chapter 2**_

* * *

.

.

Hening menyergap. Hanya ada suara tetesan air keran karena sumbatnya loncer, dan langkah koloni semut di dinding yang kabur dari intimidasi pemilik _flat_. Hinata mendadak ingin menciut dan bergabung dalam barisan mereka.

Udara musim gugur berhembus menerbangkan gorden putih. Dinginnya menggapai tengkuk yang meremang. Mata hijau itu masih memerangkapnya, menanti jawaban yang tak sanggup ia berikan.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu artinya."

_Tidak! Ia paham betul maksudnya._

Jari-jemari dingin menyentuh sisi wajah yang tersentak kaget—terlalu kaget hingga tak sanggup menolak. Telunjuknya mengelus lembut menelusuri pipi dan berakhir di bibir yang terkatup rapat. Hinata terpejam.

Belaian menghilang. Pria itu mengisap rokok lagi. Kabut putih menyelubungi keduanya yang terdiam. Asapnya mencekik paru-paru. Hinata terbatuk.

"Pulanglah."

Hinata membuka mata. Berkedip beberapa kali menatap Gaara yang sibuk menyesap tembakau.

"Aku takkan menyentuh gadis kecil polos yang tidak mengerti—"

"Aku tahu itu! A-aku mengerti."

Selaannya mengundang keterdiaman lagi. Gaara mematikan rokok pada dinding dan membuangnya asal. Melangkah lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Mendesak Hinata yang bergetar—menyesal karena ucapannya.

"Oya?" Hinata tak berani menutup mata. Napas menthol dan aroma khas kulit sehabis beraktivitas mewarnai kepayahannya menghirup oksigen. "Bisa apa gadis kecil sepertimu melayaniku, hm?"

Intonasi rendah yang dalam, bibirnya menyentuh cuping telinga. Dalam keterkesiapan Hinata mendorong bidang yang padat, hanya sedetik sebelum memeluk lengan sendiri. Masih terasa hangat di telapak tangan, jaringan otot yang kokoh kapabel karena sering ditempa latihan. Ada kagum dan canggung di saat bersamaan.

Mata mereka beradu pandang. Mencoba membaca pikiran masing-masing lewat tatapan. Mata itu seperti bulan penuh menderang keunguan karena fenomena kosmik. Lembut membungkus kekalutan dan kesungguhan karena ambisi yang, sebenarnya, tak ia mengerti. Gaara tak pandai merangkai kata, ia terbiasa bicara kasar dan spontan. Namun gadis di hadapannya membuat lidah kelu kehilangan kata.

Hidung mereka bersinggungan. Gaara dapat mencium senggalan napas grogi Hinata. Senyum seringainya tidak bisa ia tahan. Terlalu menyenangkan untuk menakuti gadis kecil. Hiburan pelepas lelah yang tidak buruk.

"Lumayan." Bersamaan dengan itu wajahnya turun, mengendus aroma manis dari bibir yang digulum pemiliknya. Pinggang ramping ditarik merapat, refleks Hinata mendorong dengan tangan yang tak lagi sungkan memegang perut rata telanjang. Intimasi terjalin rapat.

"Kau salah masuk ke tempatku. Mencoba mendekati pria yang tak kau kenal betul siapa dia. Aku berbahaya, nona."

Lidah liat Gaara menyapu bibir merekah yang terbuka-tutup karena gugup. Mengundang untuk tindakan lebih. Tangan mungilnya bergetar, usahanya dalam melepaskan diri. Alih-alih terlepas gadis itu mempertemukan telapak tangannya di balik punggung Gaara. Mendekap. Memeluk.

Gaara menjauh. Memandang penuh pada wajah yang berpejam memasrahkan diri. Gagal menggertak, Gaara mengurungkan niat. Ia melepaskan pelukan tangan kecil yang berkeringat dingin.

"Pulanglah."

Hinata bergeming.

"Malam makin larut. Kau akan mengundang bajingan tak berguna lain kalau tak cepat pergi. Aku tak ingin berkelahi—bukan berarti aku takut. Hanya terlalu...bosan."

Gaara merogoh kotak rokok dan pemantik dari saku. Mata masih mengarah pada Hinata yang menunduk.

Bunyi _ringtone_ dan getar berasal dari tas gadis itu. Ia mencari-cari dengan tremor di tangan. Baru saja hendak melihat nama si penelpon, ponselnya dirampas. Gaara membaca nama di layar.

"Haruno..."

Hinata tak sempat terkejut saat Gaara sudah mengangkatnya beserta pengeras suara.

'_Halo, Hinata! Kau...kau ada di mana? Kau tidak benar-benar kabur 'kan? Tadi si lelaki tua itu menelponku katanya kau belum pulang. Aku bilang kau menginap di rumahku dan sudah tertidur. Aku takut ia tak percaya dan akan berbuat sesuatu padamu saat kau pulang, aku—halo! Hinata? Kau dengar aku?'_

Gaara mendekatkan ponsel ke arah mulut Hinata yang bergetar. Memberi gestur untuk menjawabnya.

"Sa-sakura..."

'_Oh, kau menjawabnya. Kau ada di mana?' _

"Aku di...San'ya."

'_Hah, untuk apa kau di sana? Bersama siapa?' _

"A-Aku ada urusan dengan..." ia melirik Gaara. "Sakura, aku tak apa. Aku segera pulang setelah ini. Tenang saj—"

'_Jangan sekarang! Aku takut lelaki tua itu—hah, kau tau Hinata, kau tak perlu bingung dan mencari jalan keluar sendiri. Ada aku, Ino dan teman-teman. Ayah dan Ibuku menyayangimu, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka jika kau mau. Kami takkan tinggal diam jika kakek tua itu memukulmu. Dia akan kehilangan hak asuhmu. Jadi...'_

Suara detak jam mengisi kekosongan. Ketiganya terdiam.

'_Kami semua keluargamu, Hinata. Aku dan ayah akan menjemputmu, tunggulah.' _

Sakura mengakhiri percakapan.

Suasana kembali canggung—bagi Hinata. Lelaki itu sudah mengembalikan ponselnya dalam genggaman. Hinata tak berani membuka suara, merasa seperti fakir yang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ingin menceritakan sesuatu?"

Hinata hanya memandangi lelaki itu dalam diam. Sorot matanya redup berlapis bening air mata. Bibirnya sewarna buah ceri, merah karena terus digigiti. Takut menggelayuti dadanya. Berdampak pada getar di sekujur tubuh. Sulit mengkonversasikan kalimat yang berada di ujung lidah.

Sekali lihat Gaara sudah tahu namun terlalu gengsi untuk memperlihatkan perhatian. Siapa dia dan siapa gadis itu hingga memaksanya kehilangan watak. Ini bukan drama picisan dengan cerita klasik seorang gadis yang menjalani hidup penuh liku. Lalu Gaara akan tersentuh mendengarnya dengan wajah menenangkan dan berkata: 'Tak apa. Ada aku di sisimu saat ini dan untuk selamanya.'

Hei, Naruto, tolong hantamkan kepala kawanmu ini hingga remuk.

Gaara takkan pernah melakukannya.

Maka ia berbalik menuju lemari gantung dapur. Menelan dua pil obat tidur. Dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa. Tidur dengan bertelanjang dada, dengan jendela terbuka yang meniupkan hawa musim gugur yang menggigit.

Persetan dengan sakit. Ia takkan mati karena masuk angin.

Hanya ada satu solusi saat kau menghadapi seorang gadis dan air mata; menghindari dan membiarkan mereka berpuas diri dengan menangis.

Dalam keletihan mata dan pandangan yang mengabur, ia melihat gadis itu mengusap wajah dan berjalan mendekat perlahan.

.

.

Udara sejuk merangsek masuk. Mentari pagi ini bersahabat tanpa kabut yang menutupi cahaya yang menembus kelopak mata. Tubuhnya hangat berlapis selimut yang berpindah dari kamar tidur. Gaara tak ingat mengambilnya. Ia mengerjap pelan, mereganggakan badannya yang segar. Mungkin, begini rasanya tidur normal.

Gaara terbangun oleh suara kecapan dan kunyahan berisik. Naruto duduk berselonjor kaki di atas karpet. Mengunyah sepotong kue _cinnamon_ dengan mulut penuh.

"Mmm, Gaara! Aku tak tahu kau suka makanan manis."

Gaara sudah duduk tegak memandang sekeliling. Bersih dan rapi. Berbeda dengan keadaan _flat_-nya semalam. Ada piring dengan setumpuk kue di atas meja _pantry_. Naruto mengambilnya sepotong lagi.

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan aku memakan ini?"

Gaara tak perlu menjawab karena sahabatnya itu sudah melahapnya.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Gaara sesaat ia berdiri.

"Baru saja. Kudengar hari ini ada anak baru. _Sir _Ibiki menyuruh kita berdua memberi salam perkenalan. Kuharap kau tak mematahkan lengan atau kakinya, Gaara."

"Hm."

Naruto memutar bola mata, "Sejak kapan kau tertular _teme_ begitu?"

Secarik kertas terselip di bawah piring. Penulisnya pastilah perempuan. Jejeran huruf mungil dan rapi berisi empat buah kata. _Maaf dan terima kasih._

Pandangan Gaara tertuju pada pintu. Meremas kertas naas hingga lecak.

"Naruto, kau...melihat seseorang keluar dari _flat_-ku tadi?"

"Tidak. Siapa? Perempuan atau—_ah_, jangan-jangan semalam kau membawa seorang jalang yang membuatkanmu kue ini?!"

Gaara berlalu memasuki kamar saat Naruto masih belum berhenti meracau tentang presumsi konyolnya. Bukan, kawan. Dia bukan jalang yang sering Gaara gauli tiap malam. Dia hanya gadis polos dengan kisah klise.

Gaara berlama-lama di bawah kucuran air hangat. Usaha dalam mendistraksi hal-hal tersembunyi dari wajah manis gadis semalam.

.

.

_Muscle House._ Susunan huruf balok-balok besar yang menempel pada serambi sebuah gedung.

Sebuah klub pelatihan dengan logo kepalan tangan menggenggam seutas kain. Pintu menjeblak terbuka saat keduanya masuk. Naruto memimpin jalan, menyapa satu persatu penghuni di dalam. Mereka ikut dalam kelompok kecil yang dikepalai Yamato yang sedang berdiskusi.

"_Ah_, kalian berdua datang juga. Bersiaplah dan temui Ibiki untuk mendengarkan intruksi."

"Di mana _teme_?"

Yamato berdehem, memiringkan kepala, menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah sudut ruang kanan. Di mana Sasuke tengah menangkis serangan-serangan Kakashi.

"Dia datang awal sekali. Berlatih hingga kini, belum istirahat meski kami memaksa."

Sorot mata Naruto sendu, "Apa ini karena turnamen bulan depan?"

"Kita semua tahu akan berhadapan dengan siapa, Naruto. Sasuke takkan mengalah meski itu dengan kakaknya."

Setengah jam pemanasan dan dua sesi adu fisik, anak baru yang disebut-sebut datang. Ia berjalan di balik punggung lebar pelatih berwajah seram. Ibiki Morino menuntunnya berdiri di anjungan. Memperkenalkan pada seluruh anggota.

Gaara melirik seksama logo seragam sekolah yang tersemat di dada. _Fujioka Gakuen._ Sekolah menengah atas yang sama dengan Hinata. Ia menyebutkan nama agak takut-takut dengan seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

"Jelaskan alasanmu memilih bela diri ini?"

"Aku ingin melawan mereka. Aku—"

"Jika kau masuk kemari karena ingin menantang siapapun orang yang kau sebut itu sebaiknya jangan. Bela diri kami bukan untuk cari masalah. Bela diri yang kami kuasai adalah murni untuk sistem pertahanan diri."

Naruto bersiul, "_Well_, Gaara. Sejak kapan kau menjadi bijak dan penuh kasih begini?"

Gaara mengabaikan. Menatap pada sudut bibir yang pecah dan pelipis memar murid sekolah di hadapannya. Gaara paham. Satu lagi cerita klasik sandiwara dunia.

"Kau di_bully_?"

Anak itu menunduk.

"_Sir_, biar aku yang melatihnya." Hampir seluruh orang menoleh pada wajah datar Gaara. Di sampingnya, Naruto terbengong bodoh dengan rahang merosot menggumamkan 'wow' berkali-kali.

"Kurasa tak perlu salam pembuka. Segera bersiap dan ikut aku!"

Tak pernah sebelum ini dirinya bersedia menjadi mentor siapapun. Bila ditunjuk pun ia akan berkilah bahwa itu merepotkan dan melatih bukan gayanya. Ia hanya akan bertarung sendiri tanpa hati yang mengikutsertakannya.

Dia pemuda berdarah dingin. Berlaku sesuai keinginannya. _Dia monster_. Yang sedang modus mengorek informasi tentang gadis semalam.

Rakun ganas dalam benak mengejeknya karena tertarik dengan seorang bocah perempuan lugu. Persetan dengan iblis laknat itu. Saat ini seorang Gaara sedang ingin melegakan rasa penasarannya.

.

.

Berdiri di sebuah peron, Gaara memandang kosong pada objek absurd di hadapannya. Menanti kereta yang tak kunjung tiba.

Orang-orang di sekitar tak berani berdiri sejajar dengannya. Terlalu takut dengan aura intimidasi yang dipancarkan olehnya. Mereka, manusia-manusia hipokrit yang menilai seseorang karena tampilan.

Tapi bukan Gaara namanya hingga ia tersinggung. Begini lebih baik. Tak perlu repot-repot bertegur sapa dengan senyum artifisial. Sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Saat ini pikirannya melayang pada fakta yang dituturkan pemuda tadi siang. Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang siswi kelas dua menengah atas yang cerdas. Dibesarkan di panti asuhan pinggiran kota Tokyo. Saat menginjak usia sebelas tahun ia diadopsi oleh pasangan keluarga Shimura. Ayah angkatnya seorang buruh pabrik bernama Danzo. Sedang Ibu angkatnya membuka kedai makanan bernama Koharu.

Keduanya pasangan tua yang tak memiliki anak. Jatuh cinta dengan Hinata kecil. Keduanya menyayangi Hinata hingga dua tahun setelahnya hidupnya berubah. Danzo tua ditinggalkan istrinya meninggal. Ia berubah menjadi pria tua pemabuk tukang pukul. Melampiaskan kekesalan pada anak manis yang ia angkat.

Sejak kecil ia menyandang Hyuuga sebagai nama belakangnya. Bersumber dari gelang kecil berukir nama yang ia pakai hingga sekarang. Ini bukan opera sabun menjemukan yang laris ditonton ibu-ibu dan remaja galau. Ini kenyataan. Sebuah panggung sandiwara dengan Tuhan sebagai dalang dan pemegang kendali atas sesuatu. Tapi cerita gadis itu memang sememilukan dorama buatan tangan manusia.

Gaara berdecih. Sejak kapan ia menjadi melankolis dan pemerhati begini?

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbong yang sesak oleh orang-orang yang hendak pulang dari berkegiatan sehari ini. Sudah lebih dari terbiasa jika tak kebagian bangku. Ia berdiri di depan pintu, menggantungkan tangan pada pegangan. Ia bercermin pada kaca yang memburam. Pemandangan yang tersaji hanya bayang-bayang objek yang berlalu cepat. Membuat pening.

Di pertemuan pertama Gaara dengan gadis itu pun terjadi di dalam kereta, bukan?

Kereta berhenti di stasiun. Penumpang silih berganti naik dan turun. Dua stasiun lagi adalah tempat pemberhentiannya. Dan rumah Hinata harus menunggu setelahnya. Yah, tempat tinggal gadis yang sedari tadi mengisi pikirannya.

Di pemberhentian tujuan ia mengurungkan niat. Mengikuti arah di mana gadis itu tinggal.

Ia sudah tak waras. _Ia memang gila._ Mengikuti naluri aneh yang mengajak langkah ke sebuah pemukiman yang bukan jalan pulangnya. Dan sesuai intruksi pemuda bau kencur tadi siang, ia berhenti beberapa meter dari sebuah kedai sederhana.

Bunyi bentakan menggelegar. Seorang pria tua keluar menggeret gadis berambut gelap panjang. Ia didorong terjatuh, terisak memeluk diri.

"Harusnya kau diam saja!"

Dia menjambak helaian rambut itu dan melayangakan sebuah tamparan. Tangan Gaara terkepal dengan gigi gemeretak, menahan diri untuk tak langsung menyerang.

"Dasar perempuan sialan! Aku butuh uang, kau tahu? Itu hanya belaian, bahkan jika lebih dari itu pun kau harus mau! Dan menerima banyak tip dari pelanggan hari ini! Gadis tidak berguna!" jambakan dilepaskan, mendorong kasar hingga gadis itu tersungkur mencium tanah.

Si pria tua berlalu meninggalkannya. Ia terisak lagi namun berhenti begitu menoleh ke samping.

Gaara berdiri tak berubah. Wajah datar yang mengamati gadis naas secara keseluruhan.

_Oh, Gaara. Nyatanya kisah hidup gadis itu memang klise._

Matahari telah tenggelam. Hanya ada gradasi oranye keunguan di kaki langit. Keduanya membeku. Dibekukan oleh atmosfer ganjil yang mengitari keduanya. Hinata masih terisak, menghapus air mata, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang luka.

"Gaara?"

_**Bersambung**_

_**A/N : Di chap pertama saya menyebutkan; 'perempuan itu', 'gadis kecil', 'gadis naas', 'gadis dangkar', dan gadis-gadis lainnya. Semua adalah Hinata sebelum saya memperkenalkan namanya. Saya gagal jika pembaca tidak memahami cerita ini. **_


End file.
